kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Giga Raptor
Overview Giga Raptor is a large flying mech, controlled by a sentient algorithm of unknown origin. Giga Raptor was built by Dr. Kathryn Walker, based on recovered alien wreckage which inspired several terrestrial kaiju mechs. Giga Raptor has wings instead of arms, and is optimized for quick dashes, ranged suppression, and flexible combat situations. Origin Giga Raptor was built as one of several kaiju mecha, incorporating alien wreckage pulled from Earth's ocean. Dubbed “project Selene”, a dozen of Earth's best research scientists carefully pulled apart the decaying metal wreckage - diagramming and learning from the alien design. But Dr. Kathryn Walker's task was different - because instead of attempting to understand the components, she wanted to recreated the original mech - just as it had been. Ms. Walker was a pacifist, and it was her firm belief that the original tech must have been meant for some greater purpose than simple combat. Unbeknownst to her, this goal was aided in part by the still-sentient AI core of project Selene - which found in Dr. Walker a kindred spirit and so reached out to her with subtle psychic suggestions. Working at a feverish pace, Dr. Walker was able to duplicate an astonishing number of project Selene's original systems. The result was a towering bird-of-prey mech which the team dubbed “Giga Raptor” - Earth's bird of prey. The team was able to build the mechanical and power elements, but the project seemed to have no central control system. That still made it a very successful research project, and Dr. Walker felt confident that her Giga Raptor would yield decades of incredible data for study. But this pride was short-lived, as alien kaiju from across the galaxy began to swarm towards Earth, drawn to the Giga Raptor's immobile chassis. Dr. Walker had done her work too well, and these warrior kaiju believed that Giga Raptor was their ancient foe reborn. As the invaders approached, Dr. Walker had an inspiration. She merged project Selene's AI core into the Giga Raptor's empty control centers - re-awakening the long-dormant AI in a new body. But the years had taken a heavy toll on the core - it had only a fraction of the memories or combat skills it once possessed. But having touched Dr. Walker's mind, it desired to spare Earth from the coming conflict brought on by its presence. And so the Giga Raptor fled to Earth's orbit, and waited there for the conflict it could not avoid - but could at least spare the innocents below. Energy System Giga Raptor regains energy slowly over time. She has a secondary power source which, when active, maintains minimal power for a short time regardless of how much energy is spent otherwise. This secondary power source is known as the “Old Spark” - an alien system which was recreated by her human engineers, but which is not properly understood. Ranged Combat Giga Raptor's Nova Lasers are her primary offensive tool - they are optimized for quick bursts, rather than sustained damage. Giga Raptors flight and high mobility allow her to position each blast effectively. Because she cannot see while firing the Nova Lasers, Giga Raptor must remain motionless while firing. On occasion, Giga Raptor can exceed her human design, and tap into the “Old Spark” power which fueled her predacessor. This briefly gives her an inexhaustible supply of energy, though it also limits the maximum amount of power she can draw at any one time. The Old Spark also channels power across her body - enhancing her melee prowess and electrifying her outer metal armor. Grappling Giga Raptor likes to strafe and knock over opponents, and is skilled at manipulating ground debris as shields or auxillery projectiles. She can swoop down and scoop up opponents, but will not willingly engage in protracted grappling clinches. Giga Raptor lacks traditional grasping hands, so she must engage in clinches with her feet. Melee Combat Giga Raptor's melee attack often involve her Wing Blades, which allow for quick striking at range, but require substantial follow-through. More flexible is her bladed tail, which can dish out quick bursts of stabs & slices against unarmored foes. Giga Raptor's body is made of traditional Earth metals, and so does not have the resilience of a true alien mech. Also, it seems that Giga Raptor's body is optimized for deep space - her wings cannot move as quickly in atmosphere as they can in the vacuum of space. Weakness Giga Raptor was built as a research experiment, not as a combat vehicle. Her design was guided by an alien combat mech, but there are many small differences, which cause the Giga Raptor to not function exactly the same. Fortunately, Giga Raptor's preferred combat style involves little to no damage absorbtion, so her overall combat capabilities are not significantly impaired. Giga Raptor's body is not especially sturdy, so she relies on her movement and combat reflexes to avoid damage. Her body is smooth and polished enough to offer limited protection from some energy projection weapons. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Giga Raptor is a bit uncertain - not quite understanding everything happening around her - like a child. But she still has an echo of her past life… so she is able to move with authority once she stops thinking things through so hard. *Combat Focus: Giga Raptor is a flying ranged fighter, with hit-and-run melee capabilities. Her defense is low. A classic game design. *Special Considerations: Giga Raptor will need traditional flying transitions and idles. She will also need texture-effects to indicate when her Old Spark ability is active. Gallery Giga Raptor.jpg|Giga Raptor's official SPN1 trading card Giga Raptor EVO.jpg|Giga Raptor's official SPN2 EVO trading card External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN1 Progenitors Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:Male kaiju